Evangelion:Death to all Angels
by kagehisa
Summary: When Leliel died, she gave Shinji more than just a few words of council. She gave him her power and freedom. Now, as Nerv and SEELE begin to put instrumentality in its final stages, Shinji must choose between his own interests or the safety of his friends


My second attempt at an Evangelion fanfic. I apologize to anyone who find some of the history and character backgrounds slightly missinterpreted or mistaken. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion. It belongs to Gainex.**

**Splitting of the Breast**

I guess Asuka was right about me. I am an idiot.

The first mention of my increased sync-ratio being higher than my fellow pilot's and I thought I could almost take on the world by myself as if I were unstoppable. I am an idiot.

Three rounds. That's how many bullets I fired from my Eva's hand gun, and the 12th Angel; An enormous orb with white stripe designs and ink-black body, swallowed me within its body into an abyss of impenitratable darkness. I couldn't feel the cockpit hand controls, couldn't feel, smell, or taste the coppery LCL liquid of this cylindrical, tube-like contraption of my cockpit. I couldn't' even tell how long I've been trapped within this being nor could I tell if I was dead or alive, unable to even feel my own body, as if my spirit was disconnected from it entirely. All I could define was the empty darkness, endlessly deep and ominous, pressing down on me with the gazes of a thousand unseen eyes without relent. I felt myself shudder despite my absence of bodily feeling.

I could only blame myself for being in this place. My jealous, attention-craving and conceited fellow pilot, Asuka Langely Soryu, continued to taunt me about my raised sync-ratio and taking first offensive position, calling me the "Great Shinji Ikari" as a mockery, thinking herself above others as if it's her right to belittle me and prove her superiority over everyone she meets. It was my fault for allowing myself to be manipulated by her, just like how I'm manipulated by everyone else around me. Like a distant memory, I could hear her taunting, condemning voice echo in my mind. I feel my right hand flex, curl and relax repeatedly in reflex.

Asuka wouldn't be the first to belittle and use me like a broken, discarded tool. Misato, Dr.Agaki, my uncle, my friends, Gendo...They all use me as a means to an end, then would toss me aside once my purpose had been fulfilled.

I'm sick of it all. I'm sick of Misato and Asuka, sick of my so-called "friends" at school, I'm sick of listening to Asuka belittle me and treating me like a disobedient dog, and I'm sick of my father--No, he's no father of mine! He abandoned me, left me to fend for myself and left me alone. The next time -if there _**is**_ a next time- that _bastard_ orders me to pilot this monstrosity again, I'll sooner tell him to screw himself and pilot the damn thing himself! I feel my hand tightening and flexing as my thoughts continue to turn more vicious.

I'm through. I'm done. I don't care anymore. Whatever it is that holds me can kill me as far as I'm concerned. I have nothing to lose but a worthless life and nothing to gain but more servitude and lonely misery.

Whoever you are Angel, go right ahead and kill me.

_**"Why do you seek death?"**_

Surprised and unprepared for the strange, distant voice, I started with a small gasp, turning every which way in vain attempt to catch sight of the speaker. The voice was definitely female, like an older woman's, but it sounded so mechanical and lifeless like Rei's voice.

_"Who are you?"_ My voice sounded disaccorded and disassembled, almost broken and distant like an echo.

_**"I am Leliel, the Jaws of God. You Lilum refer to me as the 12th Angel. You still haven't answered my first question: Why do you seek death?"**_

I could only lower my gaze downward, though it made little difference since there was neither light and was vastly empty. I spoke barely above a whisper, but the silence made it echo loudly. _"I don't want to continue going through this senseless hell. I'm treated like a tool, everyone around me use and manipulate me, and I'm can't even decide to leave N.E.R.V. on my own volition. I lost my reason to live the day I was abandoned and lost my family. I'm tired of living this life. Just kill me already. That is what you Angels have come here for, right? To destroy mankind?"_

Silence reigned. I still couldn't see anything. I felt a small sense of fear in myself from the thought of dying, but I pushed it aside. I had been in danger more times than I care to remember, so what difference does it make if I actually do die inside this being? I just want it all to end.

_**"You are wrong in saying that we Angels have come to bring mankind into extinction, nor do I want to kill you. I am merely wishing to reunite with Adam, our father, the father of all Angels and creatures on this planet. The end of mankind will result from our merger, but that isn't our intention. We Angels just want to go home and end our pain from our oppressors."**_

Oppressors? Does that mean the Angels were slaves to someone or something else? Before I could bring voice to my confusion, Leliel continued, seeming to have read my thoughts. _**"Yes. We Angels are slaves to our masters, those that ubducted us from our homes and altered our bodies into these monstrosities you have been combating for so long. All but Adam and Lilith. They're our predecessors, mankind's beginning." **_So, the Angels were in fact just humans altered and transformed into monstrous beings. And here I thought there was a God with a sick sense of humor as to make such monsters and call them divine beings as Angels.

Still, something wasn't right about what Leliel had told me. It's not like she was lying to me, but she wasn't telling me the whole story. Who attacked whom first? Why is this war being waged? What connection do the Evangelions and the Angels have? Who was controlling everything while N.E.R.V. fought the Angels? The U.N.? Some other organization? A single person? Before I could continue my train of thought, Leliel began speaking again.

_**"I was not always an Angel, and I had a human name, 'fore I was once human. I once had a family, a normal life I treasured dearly. But that was before the leaders of SEELE came and reshaped our A.T. Fields, altering our forms into what they saw fit. We Angels are in constant pain from our oppressors' hold on us, and only death or merger with Adam can free us from SEELE's torturous hands. That is why we Angels are so determined of destroying N.E.R.V. and rejoining Our Father." **_Leliel became silent for a moment, and I could feel her gaze on me, but it wasn't threatening, just curious.

SEELE...This organization must have even greater resources than N.E.R.V. if they could remain hidden and alter humans into such creatures. Wait! Does SEELE have ties with the U.N.? If so, how deep? Damn it. My head's swimming with so many thoughts.

_**"Forgive me for my unintentional prying, but from what I've heard from your thoughts, you hold a great deal of hate and loneliness in your heart. Is there not anyone that you hold dear to give you reason for living? What about just living for the meaning of life in itself? Surely you wouldn't toss your life away as if it were worthless. Regardless of the smallest of life forms, every life on this planet is precious and possess a purpose, either by their birth or by their own choise in searching for their reason for living. You shouldn't let others dictate your reason for living, 'fore life is the most precious thing anyone can possess."**_

_"What difference does it make?!"_ I said harshly, almost hissing, and disregarding everything else Leliel told me. I feel like my resolve is waning. _"Why do you give a damn whether I live or die?! I came here blindly to kill you just to get the slim acknowledgement from my bastard of a father and now just when I resign myself to death, you actually consider sparing me?! Why do you bother preaching to me about the importance of life when your kind causes the suffering of thousands and death of so many more?"_

I almost feel ashamed from speaking so harshly and cruelly to Leliel, but I wasn't going to allow myself to back away and become withdrawn again. I couldn't let myself be a pitiful wreck simply because of my emotional issues. If I didn't change myself now while staring death in the face, then I hope I'm killed with my back turned so I wouldn't see how far I've let myself sink. Despite my jumbled thoughts, I was fairly aware of Leliel going silent.

I can't stay here any longer. If my memory serves right, I've less than a few minutes before the Eva's life support power runs dry and I suffocate on the uncirculated LCL. I concentrate as deeply as I could to feel a connection with my body, some sort of sensation I could recognize. Moments passed without any sign of success, but I felt something in my hand, but it was small and growing slowly until I could recognize the sensory of touch. I feel my grip on the control handles, taste the taste of iron and copper; the taste of LCL, the hard metal seat of the cockpit, and see the murky orange liquid that floated about within the cylindrical cockpit. I'm back in my body.

_"I'm sorry. But you shouldn't bother sparing my life, or being remorseful to me. Either kill me now, or get ready to defend yourself, because I'm not staying here any longer. Make your choice now Leliel."_

Neither of us said anything after that for a few moments. I could almost feel Leliel hesitate to respond or answer, but she did, and it was an answer I wished I hadn't heard.

_**"...Then you'll have to kill me."**_

_"...So be it."_

_**"However, before you kill me,"**_ Leliel said suddenly, _**"Will you do me one request?"**_ Considering she spared my life, I accepted. _**"When the next time you see Hika- that Horaki girl at your school, will you tell her something for me?"**_ Again, I nodded, still very confused as to what the Angel would want with the class rep. I guess Leliel knew Horaki-san's name after going through my memories. _**"Please tell her...I'm sorry, my Apple Blossom. She should know who I am when she hears the message."**_

Apple Blossom? Could it be that Leliel was once someone close to Hikari before being altered into an Angel? My head aches. I can barely breathe. The Eva's power is almost dry. I need to escape now. But I don't have nearly enough energy to move this machine. And even if I could, how could I escape? If bullets hadn't worked on it when it swallowed me, what could the bare fists do in this sea of nothingness?

Another thought came to me. What if it was only unaffected from attacks on the _outside_ and not the _inside_? I scowled in frustration. Even if I could damage Leliel from the inside, how could I move the Eva with so little energy left? Another memory flashed before me:

"You don't remember anything, Shinji? But you saved us all! You piloted the Eva and moved like...like an acrobat! How could you not remember moving the Eva like that?!"

Those were Misato's words after I regained consciousness from the first time I piloted Eva 01. It was a long shot, but if this monstrosity can go beyond its own limits of energy and capabilities when fully activated, even if the pilot him/herself was unconscious, then maybe I can utilize that power to make the Eva move and attack. If it requires my sync-ratio to gain greater connection with the Eva with optimal power, then it should respond with my thought connection while there was still some power left. I closed my eyes and focused all my mental strength to catch some kind of connection, something that would echoe back to me to signal I reached what I searched for.

That's when I felt it. A primal urge, an ancient instinct and impulse that nearly screamed with elation when I connected with it. It was as if another being lived trapped within this biomechanical machine, eager to sate its lust for revenge against the ones that wronged it, or him, or her. It felt almost human. I watched as a black tunnel glowed with a blinding white light that made me wince in discomfort. I saw a human-shaped conflagration of red flames and a solid white body, thrashing around like a crazed animal. Its body shape was vaguely woman-shaped.

But as soon as I "touched" it, it became calm, its flame turning blue and caressed me soothingly like a mother would her child. And then it embraced me like a long-lost infant. I felt the raw emotion of love flow from the being embracing me, as if its emotion was tangible like cool water. Tears poured from my eyes from the oneness I felt within the being's embrace, hugging it back just as strongly. This must be what it's like hugging one's mother.

My eyes suddenly became hard again when realized what I thought. I was allowing myself to soften simply from an embrace, and I swore never to allow myself to be controlled again by anyone. With great effort, I separated from the being and grasped its shoulders, my eyes never straying from its sight. I had to take command.

_"I don't know who -or what- you are, but I need your help to escape this Angel before your body's energy runs out. Give me control of the Eva to release its berserker. It's the only way to escape. Please. I'm not going to die in the belly of a beast waiting for death."_

I couldn't tell what it was thinking with its head bare of any facial features or characteristics, but I felt a strange sensation pour into me from the white being. When it grasped my shoulder, I knew then.

It was proud of me.

_"Thank you."_ The white being nodded in acceptance for the gratitude and my eyes opened once more to the black abyss within Leliel. Now was the moment to take action.

I let my pent up emotions burst from my mind, like a dam collapsing and water surging through for escape. My rage, hate, anger, fear, courage, every emotion that I had bottled inside of myself for ten years were released and forced the Eva to life. I felt its rage, its bloodlust, and the electrical systems flared to life. The sensation was beyond description, but I felt "part" of the Eva at that moment. The power was incredible.

But that didn't stop my eyes from releasing the tears of my shame for what I'm about to do: I was going to kill the kindest being I ever met just to escape into a world of misery and hate. I feel no better than the bastard Gendo.

"I'm sorry, Leliel. May you rest in peace." I couldn't offer any lengthily sermons or long winded speeches to express my gratitude, but I hoped it was enough. I didn't want to leave behind another marker of regret.

A single spot of light within the darkness shined brightly in the empty expanse of the plain of shadows stretching out around me. It was nearly blinding, but I could already see it was the way toward escape. Leliel was showing me the way out. And I would never be able to thank her enough. With a quaking war cry, I surged toward the light, the Eva's footsteps sending tremors throughout the darks cape. Toward freedom.

And nothing would stop me. I owed it to the Angel that spared my life.

"Good bye, Leliel." And everything in my sight exploded into white light.

* * *

Misato and Ritsuko watched the scene unfold in front of them, standing atop the hill side with the mass of computer and communication equipment from the N.E.R.V. science branch with the having long since died behind the horizon. The "Bridge Bunnies"; Makoto Hyuga, Maya Ibuki, and Shigeru Aoba, were typing with mechanical speed and precision as the numbers rapidly descended, signaling the ETA of the U.N.'s plan to destroy the 12th Angel:

Release all 992 N2 mines in the U.N.'s arsenal to destroy the Angel, Eva and pilot with it. And it was Ritsuko that suggested the plan.

The Katsuragi woman glanced at the fake-blond woman through the corner of her eye and scowled darkly seeing the anticipation gleaming in the doctor's eyes. Misato held no illusions about the doctor being kind to anyone, least of not any of the pilots, but she didn't think she would be so cruel as to permit the killing of children. Without her aware, her hand was already drifting to her pistol under her arm pit, anxious to shoot the faux-blond doctor.

Ritsuko was oblivious to Misato's outrage and turned to the Bridge Bunnies typing various keys into the computer consoles. "Maya! What is the status of the bombing satellites' trajectory?"

"All U.N. satellites in alignment with preparation to attack! All N2 mines armed and ready to detonate. Status of the Eva units is nominal. All systems green to proceed."

Ritsuko nodded with approval and eyed the Red and Blue Eva units. If the U.N.'s arsenal didn't destroy the Angel, then the Eva units were the last resort. There wasn't any guarantee that a mass drop of N2 mines would eliminate the Angel, but it was among the only options available. _Besides_, Ritsuko thought smugly, _Niether will allow themselves to back down from fighting the Angel. Asuka won't because of her arrogant pride and Rei will just do so out of unquestioning obedience from the commander. _Ritsuko snarled from the last thought. _Maybe this Angel will finally kill that damn Yui clone. If it won't, then the next one might. It's a shame we're about to lose Eva 01, but that doesn't matter now. We already have another Eva unit prepared to use in America._

"All satellites in position and ready to launch N2 mines on your order, Dr. Akagi." Maya's voice spoke out, cutting off the blond doctor's thoughts.

Ritsuko turned to Misato, holding a com. speaker in her left hand. "I'm sorry that it's come to this Misato, but there's nothing else that can be done at the moment. If you don't want to see what happens, then turn away right now because I'm about to issue the order to release the N2 mines."

"Fuck you, you goddamn hypocrite!" Misato hissed, "You're not the least bit sorry for killing Shinji. You're just doing this to make yourself look better for the commander! If anything you're more than happy to kill Shinji."

Ritsuko was nonplused from Misato's accusation. "Don't forget Misato, that you're the head operations major that deals with the Eva's battle tactics. Would you let the entire planet die just to have a few seconds with Shinji before the Earth is destroyed? Be reasonable Katsuragi, you have a duty to uphold and you can't let your emotions get the better of you and lead to act like a fool."

Misato would have given a violent retort at Ritsuko's rebuttal, but Maya's voice interrupted the major's train of thought. "ETA is now 1 minute and 36 seconds until Eva 01's life support system loses power. Awaiting your order, Dr. Akagi."

Ritsuko nodded once more and turned away from the Katsuragi woman to stand near the cliff of the hill plateau, taking in a greater panoramic view of the city and the large circular area the paper-thin Angel dominated and swallowed, resembling a 2D drawn hole pit while its shadow levitated above the city, almost mocking the laws and principles of physics and science with its mere presence. Outside of the Angel's reach of boundaries stood Eva Units 00 and 02, with their blast weapons held tightly in their biomechanical hands.

With Rei, she was feeling more than worried about Ikari's current safety. Despite her stoic facade, she was terrified for the Eva pilot, having grown fond for the otherwise shy natured but strong young man. She knew from past experience with his company that, despite his seemingly distant persona, that he was kind, reserved, and never criticized or wrongly condemned others without cause like the German girl. His tolerance of the arrogant girl's treatment to him showed his inner strength and patience.

What Rei also found the greatest quality of the young pilot was that he was even willing to extend his friendship towards her when she was always treated with either segregative indifference or misplaced fear so long ago. He was even willing to fight -and put himself in harms way- to see her safe and happy.

_Ikari-kun, please be safe._

As for Asuka, she was more or less in ambivalence. On one hand, with Shinji gone, she would no longer have competition as to who would be the better pilot and wouldn't have to suffer his lack of responses to her past advances. She would never say she held the Third Child in high regard as someone precious, more as something along the lines as possessive. With him gone, she wouldn't have to always feel frustrated around the Third Child because of his cowardice for wanting to avoid close contact.

On the other hand, the German girl's pride refused to accept the young Ikari dying. She wanted to prove her skills were above every other pilot, past, present, and future assigned. Asuke wanted to show the whole world she was the best pilot compared to the doll and the pervert as she so cruelly called them.

Happy to have him gone, furious that she won't be able to prove her skills above her fellow pilot. Her frustration was even evident on her facial features, a fierce scowl marring her otherwise pretty face.

_So what if that Baka dies?_ Asuka thought haughtily, _With him gone, I can just go to Kaji for company without worrying about what he says or thinks._ Her thoughts turned even more confusing and left her more frustrated than before. _Mein Gott Baka, get your ass out of their! I refuse to think you're about to die! What, the "Invincible Shinji Ikari" can't get himself out of the shit he put himself in?! You damn pathetic worm! Get your ass out of there! You belong to me, and I'm not going to let you die! You do everything I say, and I say-_

"GET OUT OF THAT FUCKING ANGEL ALREADY, YOU GOD DAMN _IDIOT_!!"

All the people present on the site visibly jumped from the amplified scream they heard from Unit 02. Some clutched at their hearts as if they would jump out of their chests, while others just gaped in disbelief in the red Eva's direction. Even Ritsuko and Misato were as affected as everyone else with their eyes widened and their bodies' statue still.

The trance was broken with a blaring beeping from a computer council, slowly rising in repetition until it sound like silenced gunfire. Maya's voice nearly screeched when she reported the situation. "A.T. Field detected within Angel! Pattern White! Energy levels are nearly off the scale. Monitoring systems within Eva 01's cockpit are failing and going hay-wire! Massive tremors detected within the Angel's borders and unknown signals registering on sync-ratios of pilot! Exceeding the 150 mark!!" Everything else said fell on deaf ears as all present watched the sight before them.

The ground quaked with earth-shattering intensity as fissures snaked and ripped the pitch-black pavement asunder like thick glass, revealing glowing blood-red stone beneath -or within- the trans-dimensional Angel. Splintering blocks of rock snapped from the ground and cracked from the unearthly power that drove the Earth itself to injury. Above the chaos on the ground within the black borders of the Angel's true body, the criss-crossed striped shadow orb above convulged in on itself, its pure white stripes twisting in different directions before they faded entirely and becoming a pure black sphere.

What followed next was nothing short of a scene from a nightmare.

From the black orb's flank, a convexing bulge protruded and bursted into a geyser of blood, spilling and dribbling along the orb's curve and dripping gallons upon gallons of blood onto the fractured ground. A blood-soaked human-like hand bursted forth from the orb's side, another soon joining its twin, and ripped the shadow-flesh apart like a dissecting experiment, revieling the horned head of the Eva 01, bathed in blood like a demon ripping itself from its mother's womb. The Eva threw its head back and roared with a voice like the screams of a thousand dying souls while the Angel continued to spray the area with red liquid and bathing the site into a scene from Hell.

Everyone watching could only stare in either astonishment, terror, confusion, or a mix of all emotions as they watched the Eva finish its task and ripped the whole shadow into a dozen pieces in an explosion of gore. The biomechanical being landed onto the paved ground with a thunderous crash, its feet splintering and shattering the already unstable ground and slouched in a feral, threatening posture that almost dared any one to rise to its challenge.

_Mien Gott, is that what my Eva is really like?!_ Thought Asuka with a shudder in fear, having paid witness to the Unit 01's spectacle. Dispite her urge to vomit from the gruesome display of the Eva's killing of the Angel, her eyes remained fixated on the purple juggernaut as it almost leisurely made its way toward the hill side where Misato and Ritsuko were standing with their eyes wide open in fear and stepping cautiously away at a more comfortable distance. With only several long strides with its enormous size, the Eva stopped, kneeled, then extended its hand with the palm facing upward and open, onto the solid ground of the plateau.

The white cylindrical cockpit of the Entry Plug twisted upward like a screw and purged the orange LCL liquid from its confines, spraying onto the Eva's head and shoulders, blending with the blood from its kill. By then, Asuka and Rei had already exited their respective Eva's and began jogging toward where Misato and Ritsuko stood, waiting for Shinji to emerge from the cockpit. The side hatch opened, and Shinji stepped out slowly, his plug-suited frame soaked and dripping with LCL as he walked across the Eva's shoulders and down its extended arm almost in a casually stride.

Seeing the Third Child in such a confident stride instantly made Asuke react with an insulting remark. "Well, if it isn't the _Invincible Shinji Ikari_, saving the day once more and walking from the battle all humbled without a care in the world! You must be pretty proud of yourself _Third Child_ for killing the Angel that I was about to kill myself. What's with the mature look, _Third_? Did you get replaced with someone that actually has a set of balls and confidence? It's a sight I never thought I'd see!"

All the N.E.R.V. technicians and personnel on the sight heard every word Asuka spat with the silence so overwhelming, and looked at her in greater disbelief than when they saw Unit 01 rip itself out of the Angel. Most of them were of confusion, wondering what brought about such a disdainful series of insults from the red-head German. Others looked at her in appalling disgust as if she just spoke the most blasphemous insults to everyone around her for her unreasonable verbal attacks on the young man that achieved an unprecedented feat that almost defied all laws of physics.

Behind the red-head, Rei scowls venomously at the German when she recalls every word she spat to the Third Child. Once again, Rei is stricken with anger and irritation at the Second Child for so unreasonably abusing the young pilot with verbal assaults. Once more, she feels a strange, foreign urge to defend her fellow pilot and strike at the red-head.

Shinji's eyes turned to meet with Asuka, standing only a few paces away with her hands on her hips as if she were looking down at a disobedient child. Asuka flinches when her eyes meet his gaze. The young man's gaze is almost...vicious, for lack of a better term. His eyes were hard, his brow was furrowed deeply, and his lips were tight.

And then, without so much as another word, turned away as if disgusted from looking at her and walked for Misato's car.

Asuka stares at Shinji's retreating form in disbelief that he actually walked away without even a backward glance nor a word in her direction. This earned more than an angry reaction. Asuka was plain livid that Ikari would ignore her.

"And just where do you think you're going Third Child?!" Asuka yells as she marches and stands in front of the young man, cutting him off from continuing his path. "What, no snappy come-backs? Not even going to defend yourself, Third?!" She shoves him hard on the shoulder to provoke him. "Don't you dare think about walking away and ignoring me you whore-son-"

_CRACK!!_

Blinding pain erupted in Asuka's belly, forcing the young woman to double over in attempt to lessen the agony with a strained groan. In reflex, her arms wrap around her middle in a sickly fashion before falling onto her knees. With tears in her eyes, she looks up at Shinji in disbelief that he would actually strike her.

All she sees in the young Ikari's deep blue eyes is pitiless cruelty and undisguised hatred as he rubs his fist he had just used to punch Asuka. "Never...Call...My mother...A whore, you stupid bitch. A pathetic piece of human trash like you shouldn't even be tolerated if all you do is insult others and try to prove yourself better than everyone else as a crutch for your shattered ego and arrogant pride."

Not even Ritsuko could hide her astonishment at the young Ikari's actions. For the second time in the span of less than a few minutes, the personnel of N.E.R.V. stood flabbergasted. Never in all the time anyone had known about Asuka's ways had they thought someone would actually retaliate against her abusiveness. Especially not the timid and reclusive pilot of Unit 01.

_Baka-Shinji hit me ,_Asuka thought hysterically, _That spineless wimp and crybaby actually hit me! This can't be the same spineless boy who was so beneath me from before. This has to be an imposter!_

No one paid the German girl any attention as everyone on site watched Shinji Ikari stride toward the Geofront, still dripping with LCL. He hadn't even given Ritsuko or Misato a passing glance before walking away, only briefly stopping beside Rei and giving her an almost apologetic gaze and continuing on his way.

In the skies above, the clouds cried with thunderous roars as heavy rain showered down upon the land, as if to wash away the horrors that transpired today with the heaven's pure water. Angel blood and LCL are washed away off the young pilot's body as his steps bring him closer to the Geofront. His eyes turn to the heavens, seeking something beyond mortal sight. He reaches his arms to the skies and exhales a sigh of liberation. He felt more free than in all the years of his life.

_I'm free. I'm bounded no longer. I am born anew from the womb of the Angel who spared me...and gave me everything I never had._

Rain water blends with Shinji's tears as he wept in solemn sadness for the death of Leliel. The Angel that spared him his life and showed him the way to escape the darkness.

_Thank you again, Leliel. You gave me what I've wanted for longer than I've ever realized._

The young pilot turned back to the purple juggernaut Unit 01 still kneeling beside the plateau.

_You've given me freedom._

As if in answer, the sky roars from the clapping thunder as if to welcome the new life that split himself from the womb of God.

* * *

The next few days passed in a blur to the Eva pilots, especially for Shinji when they all returned to school. Today the Second Impact homeroom teacher was absent due to needing a surgery because of a sudden liver cancer, so a substitute was given the task of teaching the class about Second Impact, only the substitute gave a more thorough and expansive lecture as to the effects of the catastrophe in the separate nations and continents.

"One week after Second Impact, all governments had more or less became withdrawn to prevent conflict with the masses and avoid human losses. In the Philippines, there are now only a few islands left with barely one thousand occupants..."

Shinji didn't care to listen to the lecture. The last few days were getting on his nerves and he wanted to just sleep. It wasn't a surprise that Asuka had tattled about the young Ikari striking her and twisted the truth of the incident, but the sheer amount of people that appeared outraged surprised the pilot. Especially Hikari when she demanded an explanation from the young man himself. The only info Shinji offered her was a dismissive comment about Asuka receiving nothing she didn't deserve. Every male in the school was pissed to say the least to hear that Shinji actually struck a girl, but Shinji in turn just shrugged them off and told them to stick their comments where the sun didn't shine. They had naturally gotten angry but, dispite their opinion of him now, they didn't raise any attempts to confront him.

Shinji snorted in disgust, drawing a few glances in his direction from the class. _No one in the school or the whole world for that matter gives a shit about what happens to us_, Shinji thought. _The boys here only care about Asuka because they want to drag her to their beds and have their way with her. The only thing stopping them is Section 2 and that threatening a Eva pilot will spell their death. They won't confront me because they're afraid of Section 2 making them "disappear" from this world._

Seeing nothing of interest to occupy his time, Shinji just laid his head down on his folded arms and closed his eyes hoping to catch some shut-eye.

"Shinji Ikari, seeing as how you're about to catch some rest, does that imply that you already know as to the effects of Second Impact fifteen years ago?" Shinji looked up to the substitute, a tall, handsome foreign man with long blond hair, button-up white shirt and pale brown pants. A small book in one hand, a chalk piece in the other, his hands were fisted at his hips, waiting for a response.

He got one, but it wasn't pleasant. "Yes, that does imply that I've already heard about what happened after Second Impact." Shinji's voice was sarcastic and irritated, "After all, how can I not when I hear the same goddamn lecture each and every day of school? I'd rather sleep than listen to anymore bullshit lectures. If you have anything else that we _haven't_ already heard a thousand times, be sure to tell it to that son of a lazy bitch teacher of ours to repeat it to us when we actually give a damn."

The foreign substitute dropped his jaw in surprise while the whole class suddenly became much more silent. No one in class had ever talked back to a teacher or cursed right in front of them. Not even Suzuhara would be so stupid to do that. Yet the young Ikari everyone thought would sooner dig himself a hole and hide in it actually taking a stand against a teacher was baffling. Behind the young pilot, Shinji faintly heard Toji say "Damn dude, I never knew you had da balls to do dat."

The class rep had naturally shot from her desk with an authoritive shout "Shinji Ikari! Go the principles office immediately! Such profanity isn't tolerated on campus!"

Shinji glanced to Hikari with a condemning gaze, making the freckled girl recoil in fright. "You say profanity isn't tolerated, yet you allow Asuka to curse and hit whenever -and who ever- she chooses, and you do nothing. Some enforcer of the judicial rules. You're nothing but a hypocrite." Hikari's face became a mask of shock as the young man's words sunk in to her understanding. Without waiting for a response from anyone, Shinji left the room with his book bag in hand.

As soon as the door closed, the class began murmuring with each other as to what caused this sudden change in the Eva pilot and why. More than a few people were whispering threats as to what they would do to him should they get the opportunity. The foreign sub rubbed his eyes in confused exasperation. It seemed he hadn't read the memo as to how this class's students might act when provoked. Asuka absently rubbed at her discolored, bruised belly where Shinji punched her as she and Hikari tried to console one another from the young pilot's sudden aggression and violent reactions. Hikari only vaguely listened to the German list off the reasons Ikari was so awful as the young Ikari's words still echoed in her thoughts.

Touji just looked at Shinji's seat with a wondering expression. Two days ago the Third Child had severed his ties of so called "friendship" with Kensuke and Touji after he actually listed all the reasons he saw the two wanting to be friends with him. Touji felt he should be angered that Shinji would impose his reasons of anger on them, but he couldn't fault the young pilot. Especially since his reasons were far more falable than the jock's were when he wrongly punched him on his first meeting. Touji was devastated when his sister was injured during the battle with the 3rd Angel. His sister was harmed because he had been the negligent brother and didn't take her to safety when he should have, so being the brash fool he was, he took out his anger and frustration on the first person he could blame.

And Shinji wanted their so called "friendship" ended because he saw it as what it truly was: A groundless acquaintanceship when neither party really gave a damn about each other. Even Shinji confessed he could never have a real friend unless they were willing to open themselves up to him without lying to save their pride.

_And I can't blame him eider_, Touji thought dejectedly, _I've got enough stupid pride to make the devil jealous, and dat's sayin' sumptin'._ Said devil he was referring to was none other than the redhead Asuka.

The jock's ears suddenly perked in interest when he faintly heard some whispering to his left.

"...really attack him in the restroom?"

"Why not? It's a good as place as any for sempai to beat the shit out of that bastard Ikari!"

Shooting up from his seat, Touji made a beeline toward the two students and fisted their shirt collars, throwing them against the wall and off their feet with strength he wasn't even aware of exhibiting. His face was the perfect picture of snarling anger and fury as he glowered at the two males in his grasp.

"Which restroom is this bastard waiting in for Shinji?!" Touji hissed, tightening his hold on their shirt collars and taking in some primal pride in seeing their faces full of fear. The whole class was now looking at Touji like a crazed wild animal that had just been released in a pen full of prey.

The male student in Touji's left grasp stuttered his answer. "S-sempai is in t-the east wing r-restroom with the s-seniors from his soccer club."

Touji didn't even give a pause before he dashed out of the classroom with the whole class following, suddenly interested as to what was going on. The jock didn't have to guess it was Nakamura Shido who was about to attack Shinji since he was the captain of the school soccer team, and even Touji would admit that Shido was more than dangerous when he fights, having experienced one of the soccer stars' powerful kicks that left the jock bruised for weeks. All past inclinations about severing friendship with Shinji flew from his mind as he raced to reach his friend in time.

* * *

Meanwhile, Shinji was drinking from a water fountain to quench his thirst. He hadn't yet reached the east wing stairwell to get to the downstairs office on the first floor, but he certainly felt no need to hurry or rush down there. Reflecting on his cold attitude toward the Class Rep, Shinji suddenly felt ashamed for giving her such an unwarranted retort. She was just doing her class responsibilities and he practically bit her head off because he couldn't control his temper. Impatient irritation flashed in his mind when remembering he still hadn't relayed Leliel's message to the Horaki girl due to his ill knowledge to her home address and because of her hostility toward him when hearing about him striking her friend Asuka.

Shinji snorted in disgust and disbelief. _That girl's incapable of having friends. She's just using Horaki-san as another crutch to keep appearances about being friendly. Yeah, Asuka's friendly alright. As friendly as a viper._

The door to the boy's restroom opened behind Shinji, a series of footsteps clicking to the young pilot's ears sounding with at least five different sets of feet. They drew slightly closer, but Shinji thought better to ignore it and continued to drink from the water fountain until he heard the footsteps abruptly stop and heard a few dark chuckles.

_"Enjoy eating through a straw, ya little shit!"_

Shinji didn't dwell to think on as to what he heard in his thoughts, they not being spoken, but instead he ducked and pivoted himself away from the fountain just in time to evade a fist that would have slammed the young Ikari's face into it, colliding onto the rim dish with a _boom_.

With several paces of space seperating him and the crowd of taller students, Shinji evaluated their appearances. All were wearing white dress shirts and black slacks. Their hair styles were short trimmed to complete buzz cuts with dark hair between black and brown, all with reasonably handsome faces and easily half a head taller than Shinji. It was older boy in the center of the group that drew most of Shinji's attention though. This older young man was by far the most muscular and trimmed, with dyed blond hair that fell around his face like a waterfall. He looked much like a male model for girls magazines.

That's when Shinji recognized him. It was Shido Nakamura of the soccer team. Deducing that the guys around Shido were his team mates, Shinji raised himself straiter and squared his shoulders, looking at the group with an even gaze. "What do you want, Nakamura?"

Shido snorted at the young pilot's question, drawing cruell laughs from his buddies. "I heard about you punching sweet little Asuka-chan after you single-handedly killed the Angel -again- and thought I might score a free night in her bed if I kicked your scrawny ass. That and I hate wimps like you who kiss everyone's ass just to avoid getting into a fight." Shido's buddies laughed again from their captain's statement.

Impassiveness masked the Eva pilot's features as he looked over the group. Even though the stair case was only a few meters away down the hall, there was little chance of actually reaching the bottom and escaping thorugh the exit with the obvious advantage the soccer players had in height and stamina. That left only one option: Fight and leave no prizoners.

_Little chance of leaving this fight without bringing home some bruises_, Shinji thought while crouching into a fighting posture with his hands close to his face, _But I've taken worse punishment from fighting the Angels._

Shido sneered in amusement at Shinji's posture. "Look guys. This little shit is going to fight us with his bare hands. Hey Daiki! Give this wimpy bastard a free lesson what happens to idiots who mess with their betters." The tall ninth grader with flat-top brown hair cracked his knuckles with a grin as he advanced on the young Ikari who hadn't budged from his position.

Just as Daiki was pulling his fist back to strike Shinji, the Third Child rushed under the older boy's guard and threw all his wieght into his strike, upper-cutting Daiki in the belly. The force of the attack forced the breath from Daiki's lungs as he slowly crumpled to the ground, holding his belly in vain attempt to lessen the pain only to recieve a knee strike to his face from Shinji, utterly crushing his nose into his face and rendering the soccer jock unconscious as his head fell back against the floor.

Shido suddenly looked livid as he and his team mates advanced on the lone pilot.

"Shinji!" Touji yelled from down the hallway, followed by nearly the entire class. Shido cursed and was ready to make a run for it when Shinji's voice suddenly broke through his notice.

"You're not going anywhere, scum." Shinji hissed threateningly, flexing all the muscles in his lithe frame in preperation for combat. "Seeing as how you started this fight, I'm going to finish it with or without your liking. Surely you and your group of friends aren't afraid of taking me on alone?"

As if predicted, Shido and his group of friends growl in challenge and advanced together toward Shinji. The class has now completely blocked the hallway in a crowd of tight bodies, preventing any course of escape with the soccer team members trapped between the class and Shinji. Afront the crowd are Touji, Asuka, Hikari, and Rei looking on worriedly.

Rei wanted to say something, but found her voice unwilling to comply. She didn't know what was stopping her from at least shouting an encouragement to Shinji, but it was perhaps fear for the young man's safety that held her tongue. _Please be careful, Ikari-kun._

Asuka was the first to speak -or yell- amongst the crowd of students. "You pathetic cowards! You're not man enough to fight one on one and have to gang up on someone to win a fight? Even Baka-Shinji has more pride than you!"

Touji would have incouraged his own taunt to the soccer jocks, but thought it better to help Shinji and rushed past the 9th Graders before any of them were aware, sliding to a stop beside the pilot of Unit 01 in his own fighing stance. Slightly suprised from Touji's speed, Shido nonetheless continued his advance, only he also flipped out a butterfly knife from his pant pocket and snapped the blade from its confines, holding at eye level to intimidate the two classmates. Shinji and Touji weren't paying the soccer captian much attention at the moment.

"You don't have to do this", Shinji softly spoke to Touji, too low for anyone to hear. "It's better you don't get involved."

Touji just grinned in response, clenching his fist tightly. "I know. It's just...No matter what, even if you have every right ta dislike me...Yer still my pal an' I'll fight anyone who messes wit' ya. It was my promise."

Dispite himself and the situation, Shinji gave his friend an appreciative smile. "Thank you."

Without further hesitation, both friends once divided rushed to confront their foes.


End file.
